Love and Other Impossible Pursuits
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Sequela de “How To Save a Life” – "Mas eu dei-te uma segunda oportunidade. Uma segunda oportunidade para remediares o que tinhas feito. E tu fizeste-o. Porque quiseste. E agora, tudo o que tens a fazer é aproveitá-la." DHr


**Autora: **Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título**: Love and Other Impossible Pursuits

**Sinopse**: Sequela de "How To Save a Life" – «Mas eu dei-te uma segunda oportunidade. Uma segunda oportunidade para remediares o que tinhas feito. E tu fizeste-o. Porque quiseste. E agora, tudo o que tens a fazer é aproveitá-la.» [DHr]

**Spoilers:** HBP

**N/A (1): **Obviamente, eu estou a ignorar o final do HBP e o DH completamente. Mas é por uma boa razão! E sim, voltei a escrever. Acho que deve ter caído um santo do altar, really. Mas não se preocupem, estou igualzinha ao que estava quando publiquei a prequela desta fic. Sim, porque esta história é a sequela da _How To Save a Life_. Eu sei que a Hermione e o Draco podem parecer um bocadinho OOC… mas, paciência! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na _How To Save a Life_, acho que mereço o desconto! E vou parar com isto, para vocês lerem a história, mas é. Obrigada desde já à fantástica Bel, a minha gemela e beta-reader nos tempos livres (LOL).

Deixem review, por favor!

**Love and Other Impossible Pursuits**

por Jane Potter Skywalker

Hermione Granger adorava o Natal. Era aquela época do ano em que tudo parecia tão simples, tão bonito. Em que, pelo menos naqueles dias, todas as complicações eram esquecidas e as caras de toda a gente se inundavam de sorrisos. Era uma altura para estar com a família, com os amigos, com aqueles que nos fazem sorrir. Era uma época, em todo o sentido da palavra, fenomenal. No entanto, para ela, Hermione Jean Granger, hoje não lhe parecia véspera de Natal.

E tudo porquê? Por causa da Guerra. Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter. Devoradores da Morte contra Ordem da Fénix. Destruição por toda a parte. Voldemort a tomar controlo do Mundo Mágico. Mortes e desaparecimentos inexplicáveis a acontecerem.

O mundo em que ela vivera até há 6 meses atrás nunca mais seria o mesmo depois disto.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto em Grimmauld Place. De nada lhe valia estar a pensar nestas tristezas. Não naquele dia. Era suposto aproveitá-lo ao máximo e esquecer, por momentos, o que acontecia lá fora.

Desceu as escadas e estancou em frente à porta da sala de jantar. Lá dentro, ela podia ouvir músicas de Natal e pessoas a rirem-se. Sim, a rirem-se – não era pura imaginação dela.

Estava a dois passos da porta, quando reparou que a porta da biblioteca da antiga casa dos Black estava aberta.

Curiosa, dirigiu-se lá primeiro. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando, ao entrar na biblioteca, viu Draco Malfoy, sentado numa das poltronas daquela divisão, pensativo.

"Malfoy?!" chamou. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Hermione entrou na biblioteca e, rapidamente, sentou-se a seu lado.

"Não vais jantar connosco?" perguntou. Desde há 6 meses atrás que Draco era membro da Ordem da Fénix. Uma surpresa para quase toda a gente, mas não para ela. Depois do que ele tinha feito em Junho, ela sabia que ele havia mudado. E por mais que ele dissesse que não, ela sabia-o. Todos tinham, na verdade.

Ele olhou para ela, por momentos, e os seus olhos cinzentos revelaram um sentimento que ela não conseguia decifrar. Tristeza? Não, era mais que isso. Nostalgia? Talvez. Ou então um misto dos dois. Hermione não tinha a certeza.

"Não estou com vontade." Simplesmente disse.

"Isso não é resposta…" ela replicou.

Draco sorriu. "Granger, eu quero estar sozinho. E não me importo se é Natal. Quero estar sozinho. Mereço estar sozinho."

Hermione sentiu, de súbito, uma extrema vontade de o abanar. O quê?! Sozinho? Na véspera de Natal? Nem pensar!

"Tu estás maluco, só pode!" exclamou ela.

Ele mostrou-lhe o que ela chamava 'sorriso típico de Draco Malfoy'. "Eu sou maluco, lembras-te?"

"Não sejas parvo! Ninguém merece estar sozinho no Natal."

"Nem o Senhor das Trevas?" ele perguntou, meio a gozar.

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Olha, se queres saber, até acho que nem ele está sozinho hoje, portanto, vá… " ela levantou-se e puxou o braço dele. "Levanta-te, a Mrs. Weasley já deve ter o jantar pronto!"

Se sentado ele estava, sentado ele ficou. Hermione, no entanto, não desistiu. "O que é que se passa, posso saber?"

"Nada." Ele disse. Ela olhou para ele, fixamente. " Estou a pensar no que fiz este ano…"

"Estás a pensar na história toda do Vira-Tempo, é isso?" ela perguntou, voltando a sentar-se ao pé dele. Ele anuiu. "E então? Estás arrependido?"

"Não. Estou arrependido é de não ter feito o que fiz na minha segunda oportunidade logo à primeira." Ele respondeu, secamente.

Ela suspirou. Aqui vamos nós, outra vez… "Mas ninguém sabe isso. A não ser eu e tu!" ela exclamou, pegando-lhe na mão.

Ele quase que não reagiu ao contacto. Já era um hábito. Estranho hábito, mas de vez em quando, quando ela ou ele estavam em baixo e conversavam um com o outro, as suas mãos acabavam sempre entrelaçadas. E ele já não se importava. Longe iam os tempos em que ele acreditara que, ao tocar numa Muggle (ou neste caso, numa bruxa com origens Muggle), ia contrair alguma doença.

"Esse é exactamente o meu problema!" ele disse. Ela inquiriu-o com o olhar. "É eu lembrar-me do que fiz".

Ela apertou a mão dele contra a dela e, com a outra mão, começou a acariciar-lhe os dedos. "Draco…" ela começou, e a sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro. " Tu mudaste. Para melhor. Aquilo que fizeste primeiro… como é que te hei-de explicar?! Tu não o querias fazer, certo? Tu baixaste a varinha quando o Dumbledore estava a falar contigo… E tu sabes disso! Não te tortures mais. Não vale a pena. Tenta esquecer."

"Não consigo esquecer. Por mais que queira, não consigo." Ele disse, muito rapidamente e largando a mão de Hermione, desviando o olhar do dela.

Sim, ela entendia que não fosse fácil esquecer. Mas ele tinha que seguir em frente. Mesmo que não esquecesse, tinha que seguir em frente. Porque não fazia sentido ficar preso ao passado… Ele tinha aprendido a sua lição.

Ela pegou no queixo dele com a mão direita, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela. Os olhos cinzentos dele estavam mais escuros que o normal. Era o que acontecia sempre que ele estava assim, ela já tinha aprendido. "Eu sei que não consegues esquecer. Eu também não esqueci. Mas eu dei-te uma segunda oportunidade. Uma segunda oportunidade para remediares o que tinhas feito. E tu fizeste-o. Porque quiseste. E agora, tudo o que tens a fazer é aproveitá-la!" ela exclamou, por fim, sorrindo-lhe.

Um segundo depois, ou nem isso, ele chegou-se à frente. Na mente dela, tudo se processou muito lentamente, mas tinha a certeza que, na realidade, tinha sido tudo mais rápido. Ela, sem tirar a sua mão direita do queixo dele, esperou pelo seu próximo movimento. E foi então que, inexplicavelmente, ele a beijou. Começou por ser um beijo suave, mas logo depois tornou-se em algo muito mais forte. Era como se a vida deles dependesse daquele beijo. Era algo… espectacular.

Mas, de repente…

"O jantar est… Oops, desculpem, desculpem!" exclamou a voz de uma Ginny Weasley envergonhada, na entrada da biblioteca. Draco e Hermione largaram-se, imediatamente, e ficaram em silêncio, ambos a olhar para a ruiva. Esta estava agora de costas voltadas para eles, mas, pelo seu tom de voz, tinha-os visto a beijarem-se

O coração de Hermione saltitou. Eles tinham-se beijado. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. _E que beijo…_ pensou ela.

"O jantar está pronto, só vinha dizer isso!" Ginny disse.

Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar, e ao passar por Ginny, falou-lhe.

"Obrigada. Nós estávamos quase a ir." E seguiu em frente.

Ginny voltou-se para Hermione, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM!" exclamou a ruiva. Hermione pensou, para si própria, que a outra parecia uma miúda de 6 anos a quem lhe tinham oferecido o doce favorito.

A morena levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se para a sala de jantar, tal como Draco tinha feito anteriormente. Mas Ginny colocou-se no seu caminho.

"OH, não, não! Tu só vais sair daqui depois de me explicares _aquilo_!" ela exclamou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Hermione suspirou. "Tu viste muito bem…"

"Ah pois vi! Então… e sempre vais seguir o meu conselho?" perguntou.

"Qual conselho, Ginny?"

"Aquele conselho… sabes?! Tu e o Malfoy…" ela disse.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione. Ginny Weasley e a sua vontade de juntar pessoas, romanticamente falando. Quem diria…

"Ginny…"

"Hermione…"

Ela olhou fixamente para a rapariga mais nova.

"Não me olhes assim, Hermione. Sabes do que estou a falar. E sabes que eu já tinha vindo a notar que vocês ficaram muito amigos desde Junho…" Ginny disse. "E se queres saber a minha opinião… segue em frente! Ele, claramente, mudou. E dá para ver, a milhas, que vocês sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro…" Hermione tentou interrompê-la, mas Ginny prosseguiu. "Além do mais, eu ia adorar ver a cara do meu irmão assim que vocês começassem a andar!" Exclamou, soltando uma gargalhada depois.

"Tu és tão má!" exclamou Hermione. Após uns momentos de silêncio, prosseguiu. "Talvez."

"Talvez sigas o meu conselho?"

"Sim, talvez. Tenho primeiro que saber se a outra parte envolvida também quer."

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada. "Acredita, pelo que vi, ele quer. A sério!"

Hermione abanou a cabeça, e sorriu, enquanto ambas seguiam para a sala de jantar. Ao entrar, olhou para a mesa, onde os Weasley, os membros da Ordem da Fénix, Harry e Draco estavam sentados. Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Harry, sorrindo e falando animadamente com ele sobre algo que Hermione não ouviu.

Os seus olhos estavam em Draco. Sobrava apenas um lugar na mesa, e esse lugar era para ela. Ao lado dele. Que conveniente…

Ela sentou-se, e ele olhou, finalmente, para ela.

Debaixo da mesa, ele entrelaçou a sua mão esquerda com a direita dela. Ambos sorriram.

Era bastante claro que ela sentia algo por ele. Era algo que a fazia sorrir até mesmo quando estava mais em baixo, algo que fazia o seu coração palpitar de uma maneira completamente parva sempre que estava com ele. Era algo que ela lhe tinha mostrado, com toda a certeza, naquele beijo que tinham dado. Era algo tão fantástico e que lhe era tão estranho ao mesmo tempo.

E, embora só com o tempo ela pudesse ter a certeza absoluta, ela tinha a sensação que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Principalmente depois daquele beijo. E agora, ali, de mão entrelaçada com a sua e a sorrir.

Era o início de um novo caminho para eles. E iria ser um caminho tortuoso, disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

Mas tudo iria valer a pena.

-"-

**N/A (2):** Sim, este longo caminho que eles vão iniciar é o caminho do Amor!! *.* Sim, eu a romântica incurável! Senti a necessidade de fazer esta N/A porque quero explicar o título. É óbvio que, quando uma pessoa se apaixona, não é só esse novo caminho do amor que se inicia. Com ele, vêm também outras coisas, tais como a fidelidade, a partilha, o saber receber mas também dar, entre muitas outras coisas. Essas coisas são igualmente "caminhos difíceis" de seguir. Porque, de repente, começamos a pensar que tudo o que fazemos não nos afecta só a nós. É algo bom, mas que custa. E que vale sempre a pena.

A história passa-se no Natal, porque pronto… primeiro, porque tive esta ideia nesta época. Segundo, acho que faz sentido eles descobrirem o caminho do amor nesta quadra, porque esta quadra tem tudo a ver com o amor (e com a amizade e com a paz e com a felicidade)!

E pronto, vá, podeis dizer que eu não estou bem, porque eu sei que não estou, isto é tudo culpa da FFUL!

PS: Já agora; não sei se irei escrever uma sequela. Não é por falta de ideias, é mesmo falta de tempo. Mas se o fizer, avisarei quem quiser, é só dizerem nas reviews.

Bom Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!


End file.
